Brooke Hyland
Brooke Marie Hyland was the oldest dancer on the Abby Lee Dance Compary on the Junior Elite Competition Team. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland and the older sister of Josh Hyland and Paige Hyland. Brooke was one of Abby's favourite dancers before Maddie however, as Brooke grew older she lost interest in dance and disired to become a Cheerleader. She is a talented acrobatic dancer and is known for her contortion tricks. One day Brooke dreams to be apart of Cirque De Soleli. Outside of the Junior Elite Competition Team, Brooke was apart of the Abby Lee Dance Company Senior Group however, her mother wanted her to appear on the show with her sister Paige and the producers wanted sibling riverlry although no riverlry was shown between Brooke and Paige. On July 24, 2012, Brooke's first single Summer Love Song was released on iTunes and made it to number 9 on the iTunes chart. A year later on August 13, 2013, Brooke's first album entitled Brooke Hyland was released. Following a physical reation towards Abby, Kelly, Brooke and Paige left the show and numerous court battles followed afterwards. The Hyland's have been invited back to the show but Kelly has confermed on Twitter that they will not be returning. Although she has expressed taking up other hobbies such as cheerleading or being with her friends, her mother insists she sticks with dance. Brooke prefers singing and songwriting over dance, and this summer she released her first song, Summer Love Song. She is a dance wear model for costume catalogs and ads. Dances Solos: Firefly - acrobatic Bigger Isn't Better - acrobatic * 4TH petite solo - Fire and Ice Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1ST overall 12 & under solo - Dance Masters of Pennsylvania Easter Convention * 1ST overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Small Fry Miss DEA - Dance Educators of America in New York City, New York (nationals) High Hopes - acrobatic * 1ST overall mini solo - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3RD overall junior solo - Fire and Ice Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Swingin' on a Star - acrobatic * Junior Miss DEA - Dance Educators of America in New York City, New York (nationals) Never Neverland - acrobatic * 1st overall junior solo - Dance Educators of New York City, New York (nationals) Pull of the Moon - acrobatic * unknown scoring - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1ST overall teen solo - iHollywood Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California * 1st overall preteen solo - Dance Educators of America in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) When the Sun Comes Down - acrobatic Methamorphosis - acrobatic * 1ST overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3RD. overall preteen solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1ST overall preteen solo - Dance Educators of America in ? (nationals) * 3rd overall teen solo - Thunderstruck in Las Vegas, Nevada Break Me - lyrical acrobatic * 4TH overall teen solo - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Supermodel - acrobatic * 6TH overall 12-14 solo- Starpower in Providence, Rhode Island Beautiful Dangerous -acrobatic * 3RD overall 12-14 solo - Starpower in Uncasville, Connecticut Garden of Eden - acrobatic * 1ST overall - Rising Star in Columbus, Ohio * 1ST overall teen solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Starry Night * 3RD overall - Starbound in East Islip, Long Island, New York Who Am I - lyrical acrobatic * 2ND overall - MA Dance in Clute, Texas Paint the Pictures - lyrical acrobatic Fly - acrobatic Diary of Anne Frank - lyrical acrobatic * 1ST overall teen solo - Energy Dance Competition (Nationals) Careless - lyrical acrobatic Arm Yourself - acrobatic The Animals Know - acrobatic I Hurt - contemporary Now is My Time - contemporary Wake - lyrical acrobatic Purple Reign - lyrical acrobatic Duets: Birds (with Katherine Narasimhan) - actobatic * 1st overall - Dance Educators of America Throw That Girl (with Brandon Pent) - lyrical My Eyes Adore You (with Brandon Pent) - lyrical One Dance Trios: Within (with Katherine Narasimhan and Haley Griego) * 1st overall at Dance Educators of America Bird's Eye View (with Katherine Narasimhan and an unknown dancer) - acrobatic Groups: Doll Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Americano (with Payton Ackerman) Beautiful Flower Bombay Dreams Charleston (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and Brandon Pent) Color of Love 5 Guys Named Moe Barnyard (with Nick Dobbs, Brandon Pent, and Maddie Ziegler) House of Love (with Nick Dobbs, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Katherine Narasimhan, and Maddie Ziegler) Bug a Boo Snowfall Streched out on You (with Katherine Narasimhan, Nick Dobbs and Kassidy Leon) Pass the Pig Where Have All the Children Gone Category:Dancers Dance TitlesCategory:Females Over 12 * Miss Small Fry Dance Educators of America 2007 * Mini Miss Onstage New York 2007 (Bigger Isn't Better) * Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2009 (Swingin' on a Star) * Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2009 * Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 * Junior Miss Dance of America 2010 * Preteen Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 (Pull of the Moon) * Teen Miss Dance Educators of America 2012 (Garden of Eden) * Teen Miss Energy 2012 (Diary of Anne Frank)